memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Captains' Honor
| number = 8 | author = David Dvorkin and Daniel Dvorkin | published = | format = paperback | pages = | ISBN = ISBN 0671684876 | date = 2364 or 2365 }} Captain Picard engages in a deadly contest of wills with an ambitious Starfleet captain!—''The Captains' Honor'' is a Star Trek: The Next Generation novel by David Dvorkin and Daniel Dvorkin. It was published in September 1989, the 8th book in Pocket Books' series of numbered TNG novels. Description :A series of vicious attacks by the enigmatic M'dok Empire has devastated the planet —bringing the and another Federation starship, the , to the planet's aid. The Centurion's captain is —a powerful, magnetic man who favors taking a far stronger stance against the M'dok than Captain Picard. And as the conflict escalates, Sejanus's instincts seem to be correct… for it appears only extreme measures can stop the murderous raids on Tenara. :Now the people of Tenara must decide which path they will follow—the way of peace, or the road to war. But unknown to any, one of the ''Centurion s officers has made that decision for them—and plans to provoke a full-scale war between the Federation and the M'Dok Empire!'' Summary In 2364, the planet came under attack from the M'dok Empire. The Federation deployed the , a ship manned solely by Magna Romans, to ward off the threat, but the Centurion is attacked by a M'dok battleship. The Centurion issued a distress call and the responded. When the Enterprise arrived it discovered that the Centurion was victorious and the M'dok warship was destroyed. Starfleet Command then assigned both ships to protect the planet and Captains Picard and Sejanus soon learned that the M'dok have been eating the villagers from villages they have raided. This discovery led to the deployment of a planetary defense grid that includes satellites and ground based weaponry. As the security forces deployed the weaponry, Sejanus sent his cousin, Marcus Volcinius, to Tenara to reeducate the population and turn them from a peace loving society into a warlike one. This began with Volcinius taking over a small schoolroom and teaching the children Magna Roman history. Volcinius was eventually discovered by Gretna Melkinata but he convinced her that he had the approval of the government, leading her to turn against the Federation presence on Tenara. In the meantime, two M'dok warships had arrived in orbit of Tenara and were being followed by the Enterprise to ensure that they didn't attack the planet. Eventually, one ship left and then Sejanus grew impatient and attacked the remaining warship. The ship was destroyed, but another M'dok ship had snuck onto the planet. The crew from this ship went on a rampage and attacked Zhelnogra, the Tenaran capital, killing many people. After the battle, Gaius Aldus, first officer of the Centurion, discovered Volcinius's illicit activities and confronted Captain Sejanus. Sejanus killed Aldus and claimed that Aldus had committed suicide. Sejanus then attempted to use Aldus's close confidant from the Enterprise, Jenny de Luz, to gain access to the Enterprise s prefix code, but instead she arrested him. At the same time Worf discovered Volcinius's activities and arrested the Magna Roman. Captain Picard planned to have Sejanus court martialed, but the man was able to escape custody and leave aboard the Centurion. References Characters :Antonia • Gaius Aldus • Julius Apius • Antonius Appius • Anka • Arkanka • Claudius Caecus • Marcus Claudius • Appius Cornelius • Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Data • Howard Delapore • Hjalmar Foch • Ingerment • Julius • Klamnin • Geordi La Forge • Larten • Jenny de Luz • • Melkinat • Gretna Melkinata • Nadeleen • Miles O'Brien • Jean-Luc Picard • Yavam Poroviki • Quillen • William T. Riker • Marius Secondus • • Julia Sicania • Deanna Troi • Tullius • Yoolka • Marcus Volcinius • Worf • unnamed M'dok Belisarius • Napoléon Bonaparte • Julius Caesar • Zefram Cochrane • Domin Hame de Luz • du Plessis • Mahatma Gandhi • Phillip Green • Adolf Hitler • Kahless • Claudius Marcus • Brutus Nothus • • Saladin • Sari • • • Servado • Surak • Tiberius • • Volcinius • Tasha Yar Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • Restoration • shuttlecraft ( ) • ( ) • Locations :Carda • • Zhelnogra Adhara • Africa • Alps • Atlantic Ocean • Asia • Castle de Luz • Carthage • Earth • England • France • Germania • Hispania • Londinium • Magna Roma • Meramar • Mont St. Michel • Regia Republicae • Starbase 16 • Tamesis River Races and cultures :Andorian • android • Betazoid • Human (German • Greek • Norse • Roman) • Klingon • M'dok • Magna Roman • Tenaran Ferengi • Preserver (race) • Romulan • Tellarite • Vulcan States and organizations :Central Council of the Great Saavta • Federation Council • Great Saavta • M'dok Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets Christianity • Library of Alexandria • Magna Roman Empire • Roman Empire • Republic of Magna Roma • Senate of Magna Roma • Starfleet Academy • Young Romans League Science and technology :communicator • holodeck • phaser • phaser cannon • phaser rifle • sensor • television • transporter • tricorder • turbolift • VISOR Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • Chairman of the Central Council of the Great Saavta • chief engineer • chief petty officer • commander • counselor • doctor • Emperor of the Magna Roman Empire • ensign • first officer • general • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • Magister Navis • Proconsul Other references :Anglo-Saxon language • Battle of Britannia • Celtic language • court martial • cow • Dark Ages • English common law • English language • Fascism • Federation Standard • gens • German language • gladius • goat • Hodgkins' theory of parallel planetary development • hummingbird • • jhafre • latifundia • Latin • liquamen • pig • pilum • prefix code • Prime Directive • Punic Wars • saavta • senatorial scholarship • Servado's Agony • shield • spear • sword • thrush • Volcinii Appendices Related media The depictions of the Magna Roman civilization's inclusion into the Federation Starfleet is a sequel to that race's introduction in . The depiction of the M'dok as a meat-eating felinoid civilization previously defeated by the Federation is very similar to the backstory of the Kzin that was presented in . Background This book is noted to take place shortly after the death of Security Chief Tasha Yar in in the opening pages. This may be considered to be following , as the depiction of Worf on the cover wears a gld operations division uniform, following his final red operations division uniform's appearance in that episode. Additionally, Geordi La Forge seems to occupy the role of chief engineer, which was not officially seen in canon until , after "The Neutral Zone" where he was still a redshirt and flight controller. However, this definitely takes place before ''TNG'' season 2, where "The Child" revealed Beverly Crusher had left the Enterprise, as she is still aboard during this story. Images the Captains' Honor cover.jpg|Cover image. dieEhreDesCaptain.jpg|German language edition cover image. dieEhreDesKapitäns.jpg|German language edition cover image. sejanus.jpg|Lucius Sejanus (Captain). worfcapthonor.jpg|Worf. jlpcapthonor.jpg|Jean-Luc Picard. swordtch.jpg|A sword. Connections Timeline | after1 = A Call to Darkness | prevpocket = Survivors | nextpocket = We'll Always Have Paris }} External link * category:tNG novels